Stolen
by alwayslovingsv
Summary: Clark is captured by the Luthors, who torchur him for to no end. He escapes but is stuck in a horrible snow storm. His friends amd family set out to rescue him, while Lionel has a plan that's set them all up. TC. CHAPTER 12 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Johnathan carefully watched Clark do his chores.

Something wasn't right. Clark had been doing his chores non stop, which he usually only did when something was on his mind. He also seemed tired, there was baggies forming under his eyes, as well as his skin shade go slightly paler, probably lack of food. Clark likely thought his dad hadn't noticed. Oh, but he had... he had. He'd noticed the very first day he hadn't slept, and the very first day he pushed away his ginormous plate of apple pie. That gave it away immediately, Clark would kill for that pie, literally (sorta). Johnathan had decided not to talk to him about it, just thought maybe he was up late doing homework. That, of course, wasn't the case.

Jonathan made his way to Clark, he planned on getting to the bottom of all this. Martha was beside him, she'd noticed to, and was just the same thinking of what exactly Johnathan had. They both stopped in front of Clark, who was now looking up at there stern, but worried faces.

"Hi, mom, dad. What's up?"

"Clark, whats up is that you haven't been yourself lately. What's going on?" Johnathan asked firmly

"If your referring to not eating breakfast, it's just cause i wasn't hungry, I ate a lot last night" Clark replied annoyed

"Clark, you didn't eat anything last night either" Martha spoke in.

Clark looked at both of them, they were worried. They probably thought he was sick or something. He wasn't. He'd been staying up all night for 5 or 6 six days now. He didn't know why, but he'd been having dreams, dreams that scared the heck out of him. They'd all consisted of his friends and family dieing, cause he'd done something wrong, though he didn't know what it was. He only knew that it was Jor-El killing them. And he couldn't stand it, he'd finally just decided he wouldn't sleep, he wasn't going to welcome in those dreams, not if he could stop. His apatite left him soon after. He did want to sleep though, his eyes were getting heavy right about this moment, and Dad was bound to notice his bad job of the posts. He'd been to weak to drive them in properly, courtesy of not getting his sleep or eating enough.

"Clark, Son, why dont you let me finish those later, after we eat supper. Then you can go to bed" Jon suggested

"Ya, okay"

Johnathan was satisfied, he'd almost expected it to be harder, but he guessed Clark got a whiff of what was cooking, and just couldnt resist. After all, it was Chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, and ceasar salad. The boy's favorite.

After they all stepped inside the house, A dark man in clothes walked out of a nearby bush "Enjoy yourself while you can, Clark, you dont have much longer." He whispered, then snickered, this was going to be so easy. He quietly tip toed his way to the barn, then placed a rock on the floor of the loft. Followed by many more. The man only stopped when he seen to it that every crook and cranny was filled, as well as other various places.


	2. Chapter 2

"Im going up to the loft" Clark said while scraping his leftovers (which was just about all his food" into the garbage.

"Alright, son." The farmer called back to Clark. They wanted him outta the house, or they would've insisted he finish his food.

"Somethings wrong, Johnathan. He wouldnt have left the house so quickly" Martha whispered quietly, concern lining her words.

"I know, i'll go talk to him later." Johnthan told her.

Clark made his way up the stairs, his stomach slowly becoming queasy. He payed no mind though, its not like there was meteor rocks up here, they'd gotten rid of them long since past. No need to be concerned over something that ought not be payed any attention to, Twas foolish. Sides, it was probably him thinking about his dreams to much, just making him slighlty jumpy. Pbf, ya right, he shoulda left, cause as soon as he reached the stop step, he collapsed. All over the floor were meteor rocks, some that of the size of a football.

He groaned in pain, then turned over (with difficulty), emptying what little food he had on his stomach on the floor. He coughed multiple times before finally passing out from lack of air.

"Well, I'm gonna got talk to Clark, i'll be in later." Johnathan said while discarding the book he was recently reading. No good. Romance was SO not his thing to read, Marth had picked it up from him, said he ought do some of the things the man in the book did for his lover. How cute. Not really.

"Clark?" Johnathan made his way up the stairs. Clark had probably fallen asleep. He hadnt expected him to answer him quickly.

What he saw was far from a sleeping Clark. It terrified him, to see Clark like that, Lying on his side, discards on the gound, and a hardly moving chest.

"Clark!" Johnathan yelled, then ran to his Clark's side. Funny how fast you can move when your trying to protect someone you love.

"Martha, Martha come quick, it's Clark!" Jonhathan called frantically. Martha was there in a flash, by his side, holding Clark's head in her lap.

"Jonathan, we need to get him away from all these meteor rocks" Martha suggest.

Johnathan just nodded his head.

They soon had him out of the barn, which immediately he began to breath normally. Martha lighlty patted cheeks, while speaking his name, trying to wake him up.

Clark opened his eyes.

"Mom, Dad?" Clark spoke

"Clark are you alright? What happened?" Johnathan inisted. He wanted to know who would do this. He had a gun, one in which he wasnt afraid to use.

Clark sat up, he was already gaining his strength, thought he still felt tired 'Hmmm... sleep." Clark thought dreamily. Then quickly snapped himself out of his thoughts.

"I'm not sure. But I'm fine, it was probably an accident" Clark insisted.

"Clark, are you sure your ok?" The elder asked

Clark nodded his head

"Not for long my boy, not for long..."


	3. Chapter 3

This chapters much longer. Hope you like it!

Clark had gone to bed the night of the incident. He hadnt really ment to, but he indeed did. He was surprised to find, that he woke to his mother calling him for breakfast, telling he was gonna be late for school, and not from a from a dream. How strange...

At any rate, he felt good. He'd for once been able to sleep the whole night without a dream. Wrong.

"Hi, Clark. Want some pancakes?" Martha asked ever so cheerfully

"Ya, sure"

Clark stood there, eating his breakfast. He felt happy, but at the same time, something didnt feel right. Why was mpm so happy? Did she forget what happened last night? She couldn't have. Well, she probably just didnt want to make him troubled about the situation.

"Clark?" Martha looked at him. Worry.

"Ya... umm... do you have any ideas who might of put the meteor rocks in the barn?" Clark asked

Martha didn't say anything, she just looked at him confused. 'Rocks? What rocks? There was meteor rocks in the barn?' Martha thought to herself.

Clark looked at her, she knew, she was there, he'd seen her.

BAM!!!! It hit him. He'd thought to himself earlier 'No dreams, that's good'. He'd thought he had no dreams. He had. The WHOLE thing was a dream. Him not getting sleep, not eating, bad dreams, going to the barn finding meteor rocks, waking up finding his mom and dad there. It was all a dream. But no, it couldnt be, it felt so real. The pain, especially the pain. It COULDNT have been a dream. But it was. Maybe that wasnt so bad.

That's right, it wasnt so bad, it was worse. But no one knew that. In due time, they would find and see... that all was linked.

"Clark?" Martha looked at him worried.

"Oh ya. Sorry, just a dream. Gotta go. Bye" Clark kissed her on the cheek and left.

Martha watched him go out the door. They'd have a talk later, after Martha Informed her (beloved) husband what had went on.

Clark made his way over to his lockers. He hadnt really been paying attention - seeing as he was thinking about his dream – he didnt see the blonde reporter come stop by him and start babbling on about something or another.

"... And he escaped. But that's not the point. Were all gonna go to the talon and study for the test we have tomorrow, you in?... Clark?... Clark!"

Clark jumped up, then looked at Chloe.

"Oh, hi Chloe I didnt see you there. What were you saying?"

"Do you wanna come to the talon and study later on tonight for the test we have tomrrow?" She repeated her words over again annoyed. 'I bet he was thinking about Lana' She thought rudely.

"Ya, sure, what time?"

"8" She replied rudely, just as she had thought.

"Ok, see you then"

Chloe turned around and waved goodbye. He was probably only going cause he knew Lana was gonna be there. How typical.

The day went by fast for Clark. He'd done all his schoolwork and was headed for the talon. Ah, but not before his parents got there word in.

"Clark, before you go..." Johnathan was cut off by Clark 

"I know this is about that dream mom told you about. Dont worry, I'm still gonna sleep tonight. It was just a dream" Clark reassured them

Johnathan nodded. He'd lost the fight long ago.

'Tattle tale' Clark thought towards his mom. Though after he thought it, he almost felt guilty, but stopped himself. They'd made him late, and over nothing.

"Where's Clark?" Lana asked

"He probably had to do chores, he'll be here soo..." Chloe was cut off by a knock on the door

"There he is now" Chloe smiled

Lana got up from her seat and opened up the door.

"Hi Clar..." Lana didnt finish. There was a gun at her head, and a man along with it. He didnt look afraid to use it if he didnt get what he wanted.

"Where's that little farm boy?"

Chloe and Pete got up form there seat after hearing a strange voice. They probably should've thought there move over, they could've gained the upper hand creeping up on him. But they didnt, and now they were in trouble to.

"He's not here" Lana told him fearfully. Or maybe it was a she. Whatever, it had a mask on, and a funky voice, too.

"Well, we'll just have to wait for him, wont we?"

They didnt have to see his face to know that he had an evil grin on his face.

He pushed them forward with his gun. Not 2 seconds after his pushing, did he hear the strong, bold voice, of the young teenager Clark Kent

"Let them go"

A shot rang out.

Well, thanks for all the other reviews. More are invited.


	4. Dungeon

Thanks for the reviews guys! I want to especially thank LeRoiSoleil. I know its not big, but i probably wouldnt of kept on doing this story if not for that review. Thanks, and enjoy!

A shot rang out.

Time went fast for Clark, to fast. And despite that fact he was fast, he wasn't fast enough to stop that unmistakably green glow as it made its way to the lower right corner of his chest.

Within mili seconds, though considering the gun mans fast reflects, there was a shrieking cry, and a young man dropped to the floor, holding his belly. Too much pain I guess.

"Clar-!' Both girls didn't get to finish their sentence. That damned shooter stopped themm

"You go near him, and he's dead, as well the three of ya" He had a smile as he said it. He must have been please with his shot, cause he turned around, and smiled full heartedly, seemingly whispering some along the lines of a good catch-or shot, whatever.

"Now, now, mister Kent, be quiet. Ya needn't waste your energy on petty little crys."

What was he thinking?!?! Didnt he realize it? He couldnt stop himself, the crys were the only thing keeping him from passing out. He needed to make sure the girls were safe, as well as Pete.

Another cry, followed by a moan, escaped Clark's lips. They could see he was dying, though they hated to admit it. They wouldnt allow such a thing.

"Listen up! Your little friend here, wont be harmed, just as long as you dont follow me, nor call the police. Go it?" The gunman hardly made it seem as though it was a question, just a statement. He hadnt expected to hear a reply come from the Blonde

"He's dying, you idiot! You need to help him!" Chloe cried

The gun amn hadnt seemed to notice this before. He turned around, seemingly in though, taking in what he'd hear from the girl.

'I see i found me a pack a geniuses" He thought, thuogh he wasnt afraid. That was there role, to be frightened and scared, though that didnt seem to be the case with this three. The blonde was definetly up to something. Clark could see it too.

"Chloe..." Clark choked out from the ground "please... just.. dont do.. anything... im... fine" He had trouble with that sentence, and you didnt have to be stupid to see he was in pain.

'Hmmm... the boys right. She's obviously gonna try something' The man raised his gun to the three

"Everytime you make a move, I'll take it out on the boy, whatever the beating be." Chloe's eyes dropped. Thought it may have been a been an act, guess the man would find out sooner or later.

Clark started suddenly crying out, moaning and such. The worst came when he began coughing, coughing so hard his dry throwt couldnt get any air. HE passed out.

The man smiled, and turned around, but not before looking back, and saying to the three.

"Remember our deal. Clean up this bloody mess. And if you tell anyone of this, its the boys life you'll be taking"

Pete and Lana seemed frozen, just not thinking. But Chloe was in though, and in good thought, you might suspect, considering the good reporter she was.

Chloe Sullivan had a plan.

He was slowing coming to, though he hadnt wanted to. His sleep was so blissful, warm and such. The feeling waking up brought with him wasnt pleasant, just sheer, undescribable pain below his ribs, as well as the killer headache that shortly followed suit.

Clark rolled over, instantly wishign he hadnt made such a move. The move resulted in a loud scream, as well as coughing and moaning.

"Dont feel to good does it? I removed the bullet, you oughta be happy I did you that much, considerin your intentions" The voice came from a dark corner.

Clark sat up, and though he couldnt see the man, he knew it was his shooter.

"What do you want with me?" Clark winced "What did I do?"

"I hardly believe you dont know what YOUR set out to do. I consider myself a saviour, protecting all these people from such a beast" He came out of the dark, wearing an ever so wicked smile. His tale of what Clark planned to do didnt sound believable, There was something alse there, and his eyes told it all. Revenge? Ya, it was revenge. Definetly.

"I dont plan to do anything" Clark stopped, he suddenly seemed to notice where he was. It looked like a dirt cage, there was nothing in it except for the thin cot Clark was sitting on "...Where am I?

The man didnt answer quickly, just overusing that ever growing annoying smile he had on his face.

"Antarctica" He replied, and turned around and left.

It hit him then, the chilling and shaking his body was presently doing. The nauseas feeling in his stomach, that was still growing, threatening to release his previous dinners. And lst, but not least, the sickly green color swallowing up the small room.


	5. A plan and pain

K, here's chapter 5! Make sure to say if you don't like anything, so maybe i can change it. Ideas are welcome also. Enjoy!

The three made there way to the farm. Lana and Pete had finally gotten over there shock, now they were just afraid for their friend.

They weren't sure what they'd tell Clark's parents, nor how they could say it in such a way that they wouldn't frighten them to death. Whatever they were gonna say, they had to say it quick, they had not enough time for fooling around.

Chloe was in thought again, and everyone once and a while she'd smile and nod her head, all the while saying 'yes, mhm, that should work'. Pete was in a semi same situation, though his plan wasnt near as brilliant as Chloe's. Lana wasn't doing anything really, just crying, and mumbling things about how she never got to tell him. To tell you the truth, she sounded like a baby.

"Okay, were here" Chloe stopped the car "I'll tell them" And as she said it, the reality hit her, her best friend had just been shot, as well as kidnapped. She immediately ran, Lana and Pete followed.

They didn't bother knocking, it was unnecessary for a time like this, besides, they didnt have time for saying friendly gestures to each other back and forth.

"Maybe... there in the barn" It was the first time Lana had talked since the whole ordeal.

Pete nodded

They made there way to the barn, but what they saw hadn't been what they'd expected. Both parents were tied and gagged up to a post. A few cuts crossed there faces, and bruises covered there arms and ankles. Someone must've come here.

"Oh, Man. Mr. and Mrs Kent" Pete ran over to them and started to untie. He looked back at Chloe and Lana, he mentioned for them over.

Once they had them untied, the questions came, fast and and jumbled, overflowing like a broken dam.

Chloe was the one to get through

"Are you guys Ok?"

They nodded.

"Chloe, they took Clark, didn't they?" Martha asked, she didnt need an asnwer

"...Ya" Chloe choked it out "But I have a plan"

They all looked at Chloe

"It just might work, if we all stick together." Chloe looked around at them. They nodded.

She told them to plan, and they seemed to agree. It was the best they could run on right now.

"But, Chloe... who would wanna take Clark?"

"Mr., Luthor. We have the kid" A guard walked in.

"Good. And did you see to it that he was sent to where I directed?"

"Yes, sir"

"Good, then go."

The guard left for the door. The Luthor stopped him.

"And Steve, make sure he's ready for tonight, so I can see him"

He nodded, then left.

The Luthor smiled, this had been to easy. He'd suspected Clark would put up more of a fight. His source about how the green meteor rock weakening him must have been true. So true, in fact.

"I'll see you tonight..."

He laughed evilly, he was looking forward to tormenting the child. He hadnt any use for him, he was just another meteor freak. He wanted revenge. That sweet, beautiful taste... of revenge.

The shooter kicked Clark in the stomach, awaking the poor child from his dreamless sleep.

"Get up! Someone wants to see you!" He shouted, he seemed to be angry.

Clark sat up. A man walked through the room, a smile fully visible on his thin lips.

"Lionel?"

"Hello, Mr. Kent" He paused "How are you?"

He didn't answer, just glared. He was so sick of that sun of a-

"Hey, you said I could have him first, Luthor!" The shooter boomed his anger throughout the room.

"In time, Frank, just be patient" Lionel spoke calmly "I want to show him that lying to Luthors doesn't pay well.

The first kick to the stomach sent Clark in to a coughing spree. Lionel didn't stop.

"Stop... please" Clark begged. His cries were ignored, it was almost as if the elder was deaf.

And hour or more passed before the Luthor stopped, the same smile on his face as before, on more big, more satisfied and happy.

Clark barely held onto consciousness. His head lolled to side weakly. You could see the pleading in his eyes, but it was almost as if the man had no feelings, and no eyes to see the ones looking into theres, pleading for life, for them to stop.

"You can have him. I want to come back tomorrow though" Lionel spoke

Frank smiled, and begun.

Clark was already unconscious before the first blow was so gracefully delivered to his stomach


	6. Freeze

When he awoke next, he found himself unable to move. Lionel had come the day before for the second time, taking it out on him more. He still wasnt even sure what he'd done. Frank hadn't come back, or not that he remembered at least. He attempted to sit up, but was accompanied by as loud shriek, which, strangely, he didnt recognize as his own voice. Several more followed as he forced himself to sit up.

He hadnt realized, but he was in a different room, now looking around, he noticed no glow of the rocks, nor that sickening feeling in his stomach. He managed to get himself over to the end of the bed, and there he stopped. The dizziness that followed his trek wasnt worth it, so he just layed there, slowly drifting of to sleep. He didnt get there, though.

A man walked in, and immediately Clark sat up, cursing himself for the display of weakness as he moaned and held his stomach. Despite the fact the rocks were gone, the pain was there, and he suspected there was some by the door.

The man standing in the doorway caught him off guard

"Hello, Clark"

"Chloe, how do you know he's there? He could be anywhere, why the Antarctica?" Martha had questioned non stop.

"Well, when the shooter was talking to us, I manged to get a look at part of his license plate. And when he drove away, I seen the rest of it. I talked to some people at gas stations and all that, and from there on it was research. They weren't very good at covering up there tracks." Chloe finished with a proud smile.

The rest just look at her, she was a smart girl, now doubt about it.

"So, now i just have to find out where there holding him" She paused and thought "Mr. and Mrs. Kent, why would someone want to kidnap Clark?It doesn't make any sense" She looked at the parents. Who, in return, exchanged glances. They were gonna lie to them, she knew it.

"Never mind" She played it off well.

Pete looked at Chloe, he was gonna have to talk to here, and Lana as well. You could tell the question had been bubbling up the whole time. They'd just have to wait till they got Clark.

Clark paused, taking in what he seen.

"...Lex?" He looked for some kind of confirmation that he was here to help, but he saw none. Just pure, evil, hate. The wicked smile on his lips and the crossing of his arms told him so. He was here for the same reason his dad was.

"Lex, I swear, I didnt do anything. Just... please, get me out of here" He begged

"Get you out? Why would I do that? I'm the one that got you in here" He finished his sentence and increased his smile.

Clark's face dropped. His friend, HIS friend, had betrayed him, sold him out to his Lionel.

"...Why?" It came out as a soft whisper.

Lex laughed "Why? Why? Oh I think you know why, Clark. You betray me, I betray you. Only fair isn't it?" He expected Clark to asnwer, but Clark just hung his head, so he continued "I bet your wondering how, arent you? Well, my friend, Roger Nixon help me. Aha, I know, I know, he's dead, right?" Clark jolted his head up. Lex continued "Well, no, he's not. For the last year he was in a coma, he held absolutely no hope of ever waking up. But, when we used meteor rocks on him, he awoke almost instantly. I made him a deal, and he agreed. Simple enough, isnt it? How easily people will want and lust after money, it gets them anything they want" Lex told it like a long and glorious story. Hardly the case.

You could see Clark's anger, that look in his eye, the kind that he just wanted to rip him apart. He was to kind to do such a thing, of course.

"I'm sorry, I really am, I just couldnt tell you" Clark pleaded with his eyes.

"Oh, that's right, you cant trust a Luthor"

"No, that's not it. Please, Lex, just get me out of here"

"Hmmm... let me see" His tone dripped with sarcasm "No." He turned to a guard standing outside the door "Put the rock by him, and chain him up, we want his stay to be as uncomfortable as possible" Lex took off out the door.

As if the room wasnt uncomfortable enough, they were gonna make it worse. Not only that, but the temperature was unbearably cold.

He wouldnt allow it, he wouldnt allow them to chain him up, to torture him like they had. No, he would stop it if he could. Besides, he had nothing to loose if he was caught.

He made a dash for the door, surprising the guard, who had annoyingly slow reflexes. Clark hadnt needed to do much to knock the guard out, he banged his head against the wall, deeming him unconscious, and sending the rock he had in his hand flying towards Clark, catching on his jeans. He didnt notice, the adrenalin kept him unaware of the fate the rock had in store for him when his strength was gone.

He knocked out several other guards as well, the bad installation of the walls held pointy boards sticking out of them, which he wasted no time in using them as weapons.

His adrenalin was wearing off, he knew it. He'd been running around for a while now, finding everything but a door, just more guards and more boards.

He suspected Lex had gotten out a while ago, or he most certainly would've come to parilize him.

He kept on walking, and to his great relief, he found a door, which led to outside. The cold that came whipping and slapping his bare chest stripped him of the last bit of strength he had. Determination was the only thing now that was keeping him from collapsing from the close proximity of the rock.

He got about a quarter mile away before falling to the ground, shaking and freezing. His eyes slowly shut.

Determination didn't get you far, a proven fact.

"Okay, you guys ready? You know the plan?" Chloe looked around at them, waiting for there nods. None came, and so she suspected they were to shocked to do anything. They quickly snapped out of there trance and nodded.

"Ya, were ready, Chloe" Johnathan answered.

"Alright, the planes ready" .

They all made there way to the door.

The man that walked through the door as they were about to open it surprised them greatly.

"Aha, and where do you think your going?" Lionel held up a camera, showing them and there plan. He then brought a gun up "No where, I would assume" He smirked.

They froze. It couldn't of possibly been as easy as they'd hoped.


	7. Get him

"Sir, Mr. Kent is gone"

Lex snapped his head up "He's what?"

"Uh... he's gone... Sir" the guard repeated

"Where is he?" His anger was rising. How could they be so careless?

"We... uh..." the guard raised his head and looked at Lex "We don't know, Sir"

Lex didnt hesitate, he grabbed his gun, aimed it at the guard, and fired.

"That's for a job bad done"

He walked out of the room. Hardly as scared as he was when he first heard. Besides, it was freezing, Clark couldnt get far. He would pay though, he would be punished, just as soon as he found him.

The air felt so cold against his bear chest and face. He was going to die, he could feel it, the was numbness taking over his body, soon enough he wouldn't feel anything.

blissful drowsiness seemed to call to him, and he greatfully welcomed it with open doors. His eyes began to shut, and he could feel his body closing down. But not before he heard that familiar cry call out his name. It almost seemed distant, like it was an illusion. But the urgentness in it told him it wasnt. No, it was a real cry.

The cry of his mother.

"CLARK!!!!!!!!" Martha screamed at the top of her lungs. It was loud and high pitched, a signal for Clark to know they were coming, and a sign to let the team know (that was getting Clark) that they needed to run, seeing as Lionel's men, as well as himself, were busy holding there ears.

And they ran, the ran as fast as they could to the famous Kent truck. Squishy it was, yes, but it would do.

minutes later, they were on there way. Strangely enough, though, Lionel's men didn't seem to be following them. Strange indeed.

"Good save, Mrs. Kent. But that hurt" Pete spoke from the back, tenderly touching his ear

"Sorry, I had no idea I could scream that high" She replied half chuckling

"Ya, well I bet Clark heard that" Lana joked.

And he had.

The jokes were over. Now it was time to be serious. They had to get Clark, and quick.

"Alright, so you guys know the plan, right?" Chloe asked. They nodded "So Mr. Kent, you and Pete are gonna go in in these suits and pretend to be guards" She held up 2 security guard suits "Mrs. Kent, your driving the truck so we can get Clark out fast, I'm gonna wait at the door and help them carry Clark- seeing as Clark's probably gonna need help- and also check for guards coming in and signal you guys. And Lana your gonna your here for support, so Clark can feel safe" They again nodded, though Lana felt like she should be doing more.

"Okay, so my Uncle is letting us use a plane, only cause I said it was for a report for school. So, if he asks, make sure you say something along those lines"

"Alright, were is it?" Johnathan spoke in.

Chloe pointed to a place out a window "There"

"Mr. Luthor, Sir, shouldn't we be going after them?" A guard questioned. Lionel was getting annoyed at all these stupid guards.

"No, Steve. We have a plan. We'll get them fast enough" Lionel reassured all the guards

Steve nodded.

A voice came out of the radio Lionel had in his hand "Sir, they're at the plane site"

"Thankyou, John. I'll call you when I have more orders" He smiled again, that same wicked smile, it was getting so old. He was going to have BAD laugh lines at a rate like this.

Lionel walked over to a man "These voice recorders sure come in handy, don't they, General Lane?" Lionel snickered.

A muffled voice came out of the mans gag.

"Now, now, if you try to hard, it'll make it worse." He stifled a laugh "Here, let me help you" Lionel offered, aggressively ripping the gag out of the General's mouth. He immediately began talking.

"What are you gonna do to the poor children and family??!?!"

"Simple, I'll kill them" He couldnt help it, he laughed a fun and hearty old mans laugh. A hint of laugh with a gallon of evil would be the way to tell you of the mans laugh. Evil it was.

Lionel stopped, and suddenly became serious. "And you"

General Samuel Lane, highest in his class, greatest in everything he'd ever done, froze. Froze from fear and anger towards the dispicable Lionel Luthor. Froze because everything he'd ever worked for was about to go down the drain. And the annual award day was Tomorrow. He was going to miss it. His anger soon overcame everthing else. He wouldnt let this happen, not to him, he was better then that, he was better then Lionel Luthor.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME!!!!! YOU SON OF A-" He was cut off.

"Don't shout now, Lane. It's a waist of time and energy. Why don't you... just go to sleep?" Lionel mentioned. He motioned for a man to come over and help him. The General didn't fret, just sat still, he had nothing to loose. And so he let the needle come to his neck and pierce through his sensitive skin. He let go then, let go of all his fears, of all his anger, all his hate and happiness, and submitted to the needles workings.

"Good, now, lets go" Lionel spoke with satisfaction "We have a boy to get"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

"...Mom?" Clark looked around. Nothing was there. He felt something, something almost warm, but as soon as it touched the snow turned ice cold.

It was coming from his thigh, something was there, poisoning his system, making him so weak. The pain itself was enough to make him pass out, but the freezingness of the snow seemed to help it.

His mind was fogging up, and he couldnt think straight. His body was shutting down again. But he couldnt stop, he had to find the source of his pain.

The time it took him to sit up was almost an hour, though he only recognized as a minute or so. Once he sat up, he seen it, the top of his favorite green rock buldging out from his left pocket. Blood covered the top half of his leg.

"Oh, God, no" He whispered. He didnt stop though. He ripped his pants easily, considering the amount of blood that had weakened the materials hold. The rock was in far. He suspected he'd fallen on it when he passed out.

He grabbed hold of the rock, and pulled. He screamed loudly, but didnt stop.

"AHHHHH!!!" And it came out, as well as a flood of watery blood. It reminded him of a dike that had broken. He didnt have enough strength throw the rock away, a pity indeed.

And so he let his back fall against the snow. His eyes were becoming fuzzy, every small sound was blending into nothing, nothing at all. So much nothing that he didnt hear loud truck zoom past him. The truck that if he had of been paying attention, he would've noticed was his saviours. But he didnt, he just gave in to the neverending sleep that was calling to him.

Okay, so that's all for now, I'd like reviews, if you have the time. Ideas are welcome also.


	8. Found

"Hey, guys, did you see that?" Pete looked out the window "There was a gross dead animal or something, lying in the ditch"

Chloe gave him the 'dont even start' look. He shut his mouth, this wasnt the time for silly little games.

"Ok, here we are" Chloe announced "Mr. Kent, Pete, your up" she signaled for them to go.

They soon changed into there outfits. They hardly looked recognizable under all the gear. They nodded there heads.

"Have you found him yet?" Lex's temper was rising. It could only get worse.

"Well, no, Sir. But we have something else that may interest you" The guard was sucking up.

Lex lifted his head up "What?"

"A van drove up, about a half hour ago, two men came it, in security suits. We took a picture of the van, you can see the other people inside it. It's not to good, a bit fuzzy, but you may be able to recognize them" The guard handed him a a picture. Lex took hold of it.

He sighed, he should've guessed.

"Of course, they came to his rescue, how cute" Lex smiled deviously, this was going to be so easy.

"Speed the plane up, I want to get there as soon as possible" He smiled again.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Mr. Luthor, what should we do with him?"

"Take him in the plane, were headed for the Antarctica" Lionel answered "Oh, and, bring some blankets, it should be cold". There was something up his sleeve, something everyone else never would've guessed, something dangerous and indescribable, something that could just as easy bye the snap of his finger, get everyone killed.

Lionel hopped on the plane, his plan had been working out so easily, everything was as he had planned it. Everything was perfect.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Mr. Kent, there's nothing here, all I've found is unconscious guys" Pete spoke through his walkie talkie

"Just keep on looking" He answered

"Where are you?" He lowered his voice for no appropriate reason, maybe just for the effect, who knows.

"Right here"

Pete spun around. He manned his voice up more, so it sounded more professional, more like a REAL man.

"Mr, Luthor... Hi" He stuttered. What was Lex doing here? As far as he knew, this was all Lionel's doing, and Lionel usually kept his work away from Lex.

"Hello, officer. I see you've found all my guards. Someone knocked them out I see. Know who?" Lex had a small smile curling his lips.

"No, sir, I-" He was cut off.

"Pete, you still there?" Johnathan asked from the other line.

Pete clicked the off button from behind his back. It didn't help, Lex had seen.

He held up a gun to Pete's face.

"Pete Ross, right, there's your name? You know it's funny, I don't think I remember highering you. Care to enlighten me on how you got the job?"

Pete froze, he hadn't expected this, he didn't knoe what he'd expected to see, but certainly not this. He was a good lier, but Lex seen right through his fake facade.

"My... friend, he was sick today. Asked me to cover" Pete finished. Lex looked like he believed him, and actually smiled at him. Pete should've known Luthors were so good at this kind of stuff, it was only the obvious.

"Nice try" Lex raised his gun to Pete's face "I bet you came to try and get Clark, didn't you? I don't think so... Little Fishy" He laughed at the name he'd given Pete, he was quite brilliant.

"Look... Mr. Luthor..."

"Say goodbye, Pete"

Lex's hand made his way to the trigger, only a few more seconds, and it'd all be over.

BANG!!!!

Lex dropped to the floor unconscious, revealing Johnathan behind him. He was breathing hard.

"You couldn't of done BEFORE I thought I was about to die. My life literally flashed before me eyes" Pete looked off into the distance, remembering the feeling he had.

"Sorry, I was trying to figure out what place would be best to hit him" Johnathan said. Pete snapped out if his daise and shook his head.

"Ya, thanks for the save"

Johnathan stopped "Wait, Martha and Chloe should've known Lex was coming in, they should've seen him unless..." He didnt finish, Pete was thinking the same thing as him.

They momentarily paused, then broke into a wild run for the door.

There suspicions were right, though they hoped they were wrong. It just wasn't that easy.

Martha and Chloe were unconscious.

They quickly ran over to them and shook them. They didnt appear to be to badly hurt.

"Martha, Chloe, wake up" Johnathan quietly whispered in there ear, the fear of him getting caught while talking was great, ans so he spoke lowly. Pete caught on.

They mumbled a number of words before waking up and realizing the situation.

"Are you guys ok?" Pete whispered.

They nodded.

Johnathan bent down and quietly spoke in Martha's ear. Lana may be the only chance if they were to get caught, if anyone heard there was another person, they weren't gonna get outta here alive.

"Where's Lana?"

"In the truck still" Martha replied.

Johnathan nodded, satisfied with his answer, it was just what he was hoping for.

"Okay, we checked the whole place, Clark's not there. He must've escaped. I suggest we take a look around, but keep your guard up, those men must still be around, they could find us if we don't hurry" Johnathan said.

"Too late"

They all spun around. Johnathan cursed under his breath.

"Say goodbye" The guard laughed.

Pete had deja vu, and just like before, his life literally flashed before his eyes. Only one difference stood in the way: He wasnt going to get saved this time, he used his luck on his last save, it just couldnt happen again, it was impossible.

Apparently not.

The guard moved his hand to the trigger-again, deja vu for Pete-. And just like when it seemed they were all gonna die, they didn't.

POW!!!!

A shot rang though there ears, and for a second they checked themselves for any bullet holes that may have pierced there skin. They all looked eachother over before looking up to he guard (who was almost grossly tall), who dropped to the ground. Lana stood only feet behind, a pistol in hand.

"Oh, Lana" Martha whispered through her breath.

Lana dropped her gun and sank to the floor. She breathed hard "I just shot that man" She whispered in disbelief.

Martha held her "It's ok, he would've shot us. I don't think you killed him, he's still breathing, you got his ribcage"

Lana snapped herself out of self pity "We need to find Clark" She spoke with a new and confident voice, it was strong and full of hope all of the sudden.

"Well, where could he be?" Chloe spoke in.

Pete snapped his head up "Oh, no..."

"What?" Chloe asked

"That animal, that I saw, it wasnt an animal, it was Clark!" He frantically ran for the truck, the others werent far behind.

It all seemed to click.

Clark could be dead, and here they were, warm and snuggly with their thick coats on, while Clark was out in the snow freezing. How could they have been so stupid?

"GO! LETS GO!!!" One of them yelled, though it was hard to tell who, they were all rambling on of there own things.

They began to drive, and soon enough they were there.

"Oh, God... Clark" Lana whispered to herself.

"Get the blankets, quick!!!" Martha yelled.

They grabbed Clark. Johnathan noticed the rock "Martha" He pointed to Clark's blood and the rock. Martha got up and threw it away.

They began to pick Clark. His skin was cold, and they fought the urge to pull there hands away.

Soon enough he was in the truck, laying across Lana, Pete, and Chloe.

Hours later he began to to wake, with shivering accompanying him.

"S-s-s-o c-cold" He mumbled. His shivering wouldn't stop, and it was getting worse. Unthawing wasn't a delightful process.

"Clark, its ok. We found you" Lana said. Clark closed his eyes, the sleep that threatened to take him over was winning.

For the life of them Martha and Johnathan couldn't figure out why Clark wasnt warming up faster. They had removed the rock. They soon just realized it was the long exposure to the rock, it had to have been, by the time he was finally home, the figured he'd be ok.

There suspicions were wrong. Clark was know where near better when he was finally home, which was half a day later. His shivering had increased and he continued to mumble how he was so cold. They'd washed off the blood on there way back, and bandaged Clark's wound, which had stopped bleeding due to his skin freezing up. Clark had woken up many times on the trip to, mumbling other things other then how cold he was. They couldn't understand what he was saying. But the proper translation would be: "It's still there, just get it out... It's killing me..." Ironic, isnt it?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Lionel smiled, he'd been right to put a cam recorder in Lex's coat and track him. He'd heard that he had seen Clark, and so Lionel put a device in there to, while Lana was out. He was a smart man, he had to admit it, and his plan was going just as he'd planned and suspected. Everything was perfect, he'd have the boy soon...

So, reviews would be nice!


	9. Taken again

The next day later, Clark "seemed" to be find. He'd slept away half the day, and had wanted to go to his chores, but Johnathan had stopped him, said he heeded his rest.

He knew it was still in him, a piece of that damned rock. However small the size, he couldn't bring himself to look at it, trying to pull it out could only prove to be to much for him. He knew it was getting worse, he could feel his body weakening just a slight bit more with every small move he made. He couldn't tell his parents, it'd be to much for them, they were so happy seeing him again. He'd just wait a bit longer to pull it out, maybe tomorrow. And he knew that was lie, he wouldn't pull it out tomorrow, he wouldn't even TRY to get out for a while, he kinda figured it'd fall out anyway, it wasn't causing him to much trouble.

Until the day he collapsed.

The day Lionel Luthor had been waiting for. And the day Lex disappeared.

Everything had been going fine, a normal day at school. The weakness had stopped only a few days before, and Clark suspected his suspicions of it falling out sooner or later were correct.

When the nauseas feeling followed him throughout the whole day and onto the next, he played it off, just like it was nothing, maybe an after effect. When the headache came he couldn't think straight, and he held his head all day, but refused to go to the nurses office. Dizziness had followed shortly after, and he didn't even realize that he wasn't headed towards home when the school bell rang. Up and down were right and left, and right and left were up and down.

He ended up in a field of grass just a few miles out of Smallville, where shortly after he passed out.

Minutes later he was in the familiar Luthorcorp truck, headed to anywhere but Smallville.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Mr. Luthor, we have him" The guard confirmed over the phone.

"Good, very good. And you made sure Lex was taken care of?"

"Yes, sir"

"And the Kents?"

"Yes sir, we put them where you wanted them"

"You made sure to tell the guards that if anyone went to the farm to take them to?

"Yes, sir, we did that to."

Lionel smiled, he was truly brilliant, he'd thought of literally everything "Good, thankyou, Simon. Your check will be sent to you" Lionel hung up his cellphone.

He chuckled to himself, did the Kent's really believe that he, Lionel Luthor, had gone to jail? How foolish they were.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Pete ran up to Chloe "Hey, Chloe, where's Clark?" He looked down the halls that were relatively empty, usually Clark stayed to help at the torch.

"I dont know, he said he had to go home. He had a headache or something" Chloe replied annoyed. They hadn't even cared to explain to any of them why they took Clark, they had naturally just brushed it off as nothing.

Pete sighed, like he had thought before, he'd have to explain it to Chloe. Just right now wasn't the time, he needed to tell Clark something.

"K, seeya later, Chloe" He waved goodbye and left

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

He drowsily opened his eyes, the task itself proved to be hard enough. For a few moments he wondered where he was, and how he'd gotten here. He couldn't think of it, he remembered leaving school, and where was it he had ended? Wasn't somewhere in a field or something? He couldn't remember, and all the thinking was making his head hurt more. He could feel that familiar nauseas feeling in his stomach, and he didn't have to think twice of how it got there. He shouldv'e taken it out before it got to late.

His thoughts were interrupted.

"Mr. Kent, I see you've finally awoken. Lovely place, isn't it?" Lionel spoke, refferring to the dungeon of a room he was currently in.

Clark glared at him.

"Oh don't look at me that way. Just think of it on the brightside, you'll have some company" Lionel snickered and motioned to a guard "You can bring her in now"

The guard threw a girl in.

"Hey! Don't throw me out like that! When I get out I'll kick your-" She was cut off as the guard smacked her face.

She quieted down. They left.

"Oh, and Mr. Kent. don't try anything, you'll have enough pain as it is" Lionel turned around and left

The girl looked at Clark on the ground, he looked pitiful.

"So, how'd you get in here?" She asked

"I dont really know" Clark replied.

She looked around. She hated Awkward silences.

"I'm Lois Lane" She held out her hand. Clark took it and shook it weakly.

"Clark Kent. How'd you get here?"

"I guess I got in some of there business. I was looking for my dad, he went missing a while ago"

"Oh..." Clark took in his surroundings, he still couldn't see straight, his eyesight was fuzzy. The constant pounding in his head only added to it. He shivered, it was freezing in here

Lois looked at Clark, he looked sick. His skin was pale, and he was clearly trying to hide his pain. He looked cold to, even though the temperature was above uncomfortably hot.

"Hey, are you okay? You look sick" Lois moved towards Clark to look at him. He had a number of bruises to.

"No, I'm fine, just a bit cold" He shivered again.

"Are you sure, cause it's really hot in here" She put her hand on his forehead "Your burning up" She looked at him shocked. Clark knew why, that rock was in there, and it was probably deep, he'd held it off to long.

"It's nothing. It's hot in Smallville." He replied

"Smallville? Oh!" Lois smacked her head "Of course, Clark Kent. I'm Chloe's cousin. She told me all about you"

Clark nodded. "Ya, well, I'm gonna look around. Maybe they left some food"

He overestimated his strength. When he stood up, he stumbled and fell back. The dizziness became worse.

"Whoa, settle down" Lois grabbed Clark. He definitely had a fever.

It was weird, the standing seemed to take up all his strength, and as soon as his head was laid back against the wall, he felt oddly tired. His head lolled to the side.

"Oh, no, that can't be good" Lois whispered. She felt Clark's head again, his temperature was much hotter "Hang on, I'm gonna get a guard". Lois stood up and walked to the door "Hey, I need some help in here" The guard didn't move. She banged on the door "Look, he's got a fever, he really needs help" She banged furiously. She was happy when she got a reply.

"I got orders for nothing but to stand here. Your on your own" He replied

She cursed herself for be so foolish as to think that she'd actually get help. She turned around madly. Clark was asleep.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent? Clark?" Pete lightly opened the door and looked around. They seemed to be gone. They must've gone to town. Oh well he'd come back another time. They had probably decided to go to Metropolis on short notice. Pete proceeded to leave.

"Looking for someone are you?"

Pete froze, he was getting so sick of this. He opened his mouth to speak. The guard waisted no time in knocking him out.

Pete dropped to the ground.

"The guns made of heavy medals, isn't it?" The guard heartily joked as he looked at Pete.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"How's my favorite subject?" Lionel asked as he made his way to Clark's room.

"He has a fever, sir"

"Yes, I suspected that. The rock must've done that to him. It'll help in the future with our plans"

They arrived at the door. Clark and Lois were at the far end, both asleep. Clark was definitely getting worse. His shivers violently shook his whole body. Twas a wonder how he could still be asleep with such shaking.

"Wake him up" Lionel ordered.

The guard walked up and kicked Clark in the stomach. He awoke with a start and coughed hard. Clark's loud coughing awoke Lois.

Clark looked up at them, his eyes glazed and unfocused.

"You can begin" Lionel looked at a few people, who just entered. Lois looked at them, she knew what they were gonna do.

"Wait, you can't hurt him more. You'll kill him" She looked at a few people, hoping they would back away. There eyes held blank feelings.

"Were not going to kill him, Mrs. Lane, we want to see how long he can stay alive." He motioned to them again. "Take care of the girl".

"What? NO! No you can't do that!" She screamed loud and hard, hoping that just maybe they'd back off.

Of course they didn't.

"Just hold still, Child. This won't hurt" An al,ost kind looking lady spoke as she brought a need to Loi's neck. Almost.

"NO!!!" She screamed and wiggled around, but their grasp held firm "Please" She whispered to the lady, but she didn't stop.

The need made it's way into Lois's neck.

'Hmmm... what a sensational feeling... I otta try this a little more to get to sleep... how nice...'

Lois eyes lightly closed. Her body slumped forward.

Clark looked at each of them. How could they be such beasts? He attempted to stand up, to maybe gain some strength to show them what he was made of. His but wouldn't allow it. His knees buckled and his head hit hard on the cement. A loud crack filled the air, where Clark slid to the ground, unconscious.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Get in there!" A guard, who seemingly had the name of Frank, pushed Pete in.

"Ow!" Pete screamed "That hurt!"

"Pete?" A soft and kind voice came from behind.

Pete whirled around.

"Mrs. Kent?" Pete moved forward "Are you okay?"

"Ya, so is Johnathan" She pointed over Johnathan was sleeping "Pete. they took Clark again" Martha lowered her head in sorrow.

"Ya. I suspected that" Pete replied quietly.

"Hello, hello, my contesntants" A voice boomed through the air, where all three look up and everywhere.

"You have a chance to save your boy. But only by playing my game. AHAHAHAHA!!! Anyways, I'll have a game set up for you, and at the end there will be a box you must choose, which you can only choose if ALL three of you make it there. You must choose wisely. Whatever is in the box, is what your Kent boy'll be looking forward to. You have a day till the game starts. Have a fun time!!!" And then it was quiet.

Let the fun and games begin...

Okay, so there's the next part. It's not to interesting, but I hope you like it. If you hjave any ideas or corrections just tell me. I love reviews!


	10. Beaten

K, first of all I'd like to say that I' really sorry for not writing anything in a while, I had a writers black, and was almost convinced you guys hated my story. Anyways, on with it then!

Lionel looked down at the pitiful boy lying on the ground before his feet. He huffed, half smiled, and half disappointment filling his features "Continue" He ordered, and walked away, just like that.

The small group occupying the room smiled, it was there absolute pleasure. And though they had kind looking faces, don't ever let looks deceive you, for these people held no care in their cold hearts for the boy, who undoubtedly had a severe concussion. No, they didn't care, because this is what they lived for, what they strive for with there every being. What they did every day to small people that couldn't help themselves, who couldn't fight back, who were to scared, to frightened to move, to frozen to say a word. But most importantly those that couldn't respond to, or know what they were doing, those that were unconscious.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"No!" Martha screamed for the hundredth time "No, don't make us do this! We'll do anything!" She begged again and again, not so much as getting an answer from any of them as they made their preparation.

The man behind the voice had shown himself only minutes ago, and even though he'd hardly said a thing, you could tell by his face and eyes, he was truly a dark man. A man that had no feelings for others.

"Anything, you say?" He peered at Martha, who nodded in silent return. He looked over to Pete and Johnathan, they nodded also.

'Anything to get that stupid boy back. And I was only hired to intimidate them. Though the boy does sound quite interesting. This could be fun.' He though evilly to himself.

"Done" He confirmed "I'm quite hurt that you don't want to play my games, but very well, you shan't play my games.

An evil grin crept it's was up his mouth and consumed his face. He let out a small chuckle "I'll come pick up your boy next month, assuming he's alive and well, as well as released that quickly" He turned around and left, all the while ignoring the loud and terrified screams that followed him to the door. He stopped momentarily and faced them "Gooday, my dear friends" He smiled again and shut the door.

"How foolish they are, how truly foolish they are..."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Sir, we've found the boy"

"Oh, good. Make sure no one knows were coming in"

"Yes, sir"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

An hour later they had stopped, seeing the boy was given enough beating for the day. They left satisfied and excited for the following day to come.

The only ones still in the room was Clark and Lois, who was waking up.

She opened her eyes and took a look around. Her eyes fell upon the bloodied and battered Clark Kent.

"Oh, God... What did they do to you?" She whispered as she made her way to him.

She gently shook him "Clark, Clark are you okay?" He didn't seem to be awake, and she suddenly became worried. She checked his pulse and was happy to find one. Other then a few broken ribs, and his deeps bruises and cuts, he wasn't to bad. They must've decided to go easy on him.

One thing was still wrong, and that was the fever. When Chloe had explained Clark to her, Chloe had said that he was never sick, cause he always ate perfectly and all that. It could mean the air, but she wasn't sick, so it couldn't be that.

In the end she came to the conclusion that there was something in his body, maybe something he was allergic to. So she checked him over, and finally found the source.

There, on his left hand thigh, was a green rock, which was parshally sticking out. Someone must have kicked him and brought it out a bit more, cause the rest of it was in far and deep.

She looked around the room, but found nothing. She looked at Clark, and he seemed to be getting worse, she needed to get something to take out the rock.

She smacked herself across the head when she found a pocket knife in Clark's pants.

"Okay, Clark, hold still" And in one swift movement she made an incision in his thigh.

He gasped in pain, and awoke with a start. he looked up at Lois, who was a holding a rock in her hands.

"Get it away from me, quick"

"What?"

"I'm allergic to them"

She nodded and got up. A few seconds later she came back.

Clark was holding his leg, trying to stop the flow of blood coming out.

"Thanks"

"Ya, no prob" Lois replied "Are you okay? It looks like they broke some of your ribs"

"No, I'm fine" He lied. He began to rise, but fell back down against the wall. He grasped his ribs, holding them in pain.

He slid down next to Lois "Not really. God my head hurts, I must've really done a number on it"

Lois looked at him with a worried expression, she had remembered hearing a REALLY loud crack before she passed out, and if she was right, which she believed she was, he most likely had a concussion.

She again looked over at Clark, who was falling asleep.

"Clark, don't go to sleep. I think you might have a concussion"

Clark looked at Lois, almost not believing what she was saying. His head pounded more fiercely as he tried to remember the first time he had seen Pete, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't think of it. And soon enough he felt his memory's slipping away, little ones, but memory's none the less. He closed his eyes again, he was so tired.

Lois smacked his arm.

"Hey, don't go to sleep. I don't think Chloe would appreciate you being in a coma when we get out of here"

"If we get out of here" Clark corrected.

Lois opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"You won't be getting out of here until I'm done with you" Lionel spoke form the door.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Sir, are you ready to go in?"

"Indeed. Kill anyone in your way except for the boy"

"Yes, Sir"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"They're gone" Chloe confirmed.

"But, Chloe, where to?" Lana asked.

"I bet Lionel took them again"

"How do you know?"

"Well, the Kent's wouldn't go anywhere without telling Clark, and Clark wouldn't go anywhere without telling us. All of them are gone. And besides that, Pete's gone to, and he left one of his shoes behind. Pete totally wouldn't do that, he loves those shoes"

Lana nodded. Chloe was right.

"Okay, well, we better call the police" Lana suggested.

"I don't think so, I got instructions for you to come with me"

They both whirled around. Not again.

And before they knew it, they were loaded into the all to familiar Luthorcorp truck.

"Don't worry, They're probably taking us to where the Kent's are" Lana said.

Chloe nodded.

Okay, kinda a crappy chapter, but I hoped you liked it. I'd also like to say to everyone that's reading this story to please review. I wanna know how many people are reading, and reviews make me so happy. I swear I'll make the next chapter longer and better (hopefully) if I can get all of you guys to review. And also thanks for the reviews so far, they mean a lot to me.


	11. Help and a new friend

Ok, here's the next chapter, I hope everyone that's reading likes.

"Alright! Let's go!"

And they ran, looking for the door. Soon enough they came upon it.

"Sir, are you ready?"

"Wait, wait. What are they saying?"

"You won't be getting out of here until I'm done with you"

"That's Lionel. Shoot him with the parralyzer"

"Yes, sir"

"Go!"

KABLOOIE!!!

And the door banged open.

Lionel swung around "Lex? What are y-" He was cut off as the gun shot to his neck, he screamed out and dropped to the cement floor.

"Wha ya do duh 'im" Clark asked groggily. He so much wanted to go to sleep, but Lois's punches were hard enough to keep him awake.

"Nothing permanent. Now get up, your coming with me" Lex demanded.

"Hey! I don't think so! Look, he has a concussion, and by the way he's acting, I'm pretty sure it's a severe one. He told me he can't remember what his dad looks like anymore" Lois jumped in.

"Lois, um jus gonna cloe my eyz, K?"

Lois smacked him again "Do not not fall asleep!" She turned around to Lex "Look, we need to get him to a doctor, he broke some ribs to"

"I don't care. He's coming with me. I got some testing to do" A smile spread across his face. "Uh, Foster, pick up Lionel and take him away. I'll handle these two"

"Yes, Sir"

"Now, you" he pointed to Lois "help me get him up."

She stood up to face him "Your not taking him anywhere"

"Fine, have it your way" He lifted his hand up to punch her. And just as his fist was about go flying through the air. He shook, and Lois shook, and Clark shook.

"God dangit! I told him not to build it in a cave!!!" He looked over at Clark, debating wether he should get out of here by himself and possibly make it out a live, or take Clark, and see what his chances were. He chose on his first option, his life was more then that, and besides, if Clark made it out alive, he could always get him again.

Lois looked at the pitiful Luthor running down the hall "Coward!!!" She looked back at Clark, he was falling asleep again, his head lolled to his side.

"Loiz, we sood go" He said.

Lois nodded "I need your help though"

She helped him get up, and ignored his groans of pain as he held his ribs. If she stopped and asked if he was okay, then it'd just take more time.

The roof began giving away dirt, every particle nearly hitting them, only slowing them down more.

It was getting worse, and so was Clark. He kept mumbling about his mom, and what she looked like.

She could see the walls beginning to crack. If they didn't get out soon, they'd die.

And then she seen it. A doorway, just ahead of them. It looked better then trying to find her way around the obstacles of the cave. She quickly got to the door, and walked inside.

It was strange, it seemed to be holding up really nice, unlike the rest of the halls and rooms.

She set Clark down.

"Okay, Clark, you really need to stay awake, okay? And I can't be here to slap your arm. I need to look for a phone or something."

"Thans"

Lois looked at Clark confused "For what?"

"Hlpin me" He looked up at her, and for the first time, she could see how really badly Clark was hurt, how really hard he was trying to stay awake, how really sincere he was, and how much guilt those blue-green eyes held. Wait, guilt for what? She'd have to ask him later.

"Your welcome. Okay, just stay there, I'm gonna look for a phone"

Clark nodded. He looked around the room. He could feel it, the rocks were in here somewhere, preventing his healing. The room was probably gonna be used for him, so he could be some pitiful lab rat. He swore to make those dang Luthors pay if he ever got out of this.

He couldn't really see anything, his eyesight was to fuzzy, and he knew it was only a matter of time before his body let into sleep. He hoped Lois could find a phone soon, he needed to get a hold of his parents, they could help him.

Lois came back a short sometime later "Nothing."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The guard pushed them in.

"Owch" Lana mumbled "Jerk"

Chloe looked around, her eyes fell upon the Kent parents and Pete, they were all asleep against a wall.

"Over here, Lana"

Lana looked up and saw them to.

"You guys, wake up" Chloe and Lana shook them. Martha awoke first, giving them each a hug. Pete and Johnathan followed shortly after.

"Where's Clark?" Lana asked, her worry taking over her.

"They took him again" Martha replied sadly, staring harshly at the ground.

Chloe sighed "Again?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Lois sat by Clark. She wasn't much of a doctor, but her bandaging was good enough.

"Okay, there" She finished wrapping the last piece of bandage around his rib. Clark hardly seemed to aknowledge her.

His eyes were hardly open now. Lois knew he'd fall asleep sooner or later, and she couldn't stop it. It was only a matter of time.

"You dint geh hurt dih you?" Clark asked, looking over at Lois.

Oh my gosh! Here he is all hurt and he's asking if I'm okay. And to think I though Chloe was exaggerating when he said he would always make sure everyone was okay.

"Ya, ya I'm ok. My leg just hurts from when some rubble feel on it" She answered.

"Dih zuh shakin sop?"

"Ya, but I don't think I'll be able to get you out. Neither of us are really in a condition for it"

"Unless I help you" A confident female voice spoke from the left. She emerged from the half shadows she was in.

Lois and Clark looked at her stunned.

"Is he Okay? He doesn't look so good" She pointed to Clark.

"Who are you?" Lois asked suspiciously.

"I'm Sarah. I wanna help. Your friend looks bad. Doe she have a concussion?"

"Ya, he does" Lois spoke, still eyeing the girl.

"I swear. I won't hurt you guys. I just wanna help" Sarah reassured them.

Lois nodded, now that she could see her eyes, she could tell she wasn't lying.

Sarah took hold of Clark's arm, while Lois got the other, being careful of her leg.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Okay, that's all for now. As I said before, reviews are appreciated. As well as ideas. I hoped you guys liked this one.


	12. Escape

Sarah and Lois set Clark outside the room, leaning his head against the wall.

"Okay, I can't heal him all the way yet, but I can take care of the cuts and bruises and give him some strength. But when it where's off he'll be tired and exhausted"

Lois looked at her oddly "What powers?"

"From the meteors. Nevermind, I'll tell you another time. Right now we need to get out of here, the walls and roofs are still unstable"

"My heh hrts" Clark mumbled.

Lois looked at Sarah, motioning for her to do whatever it was she was gonna. She nodded.

"Okay, here goes" She placed her hand on Clark's chest. A small white light enveloped them in a hug. The light soon died down.

Clark opened his eyes, which were now no longer fuzzy "Let's go" He spoke confidently.

Lois smiled, 'dang that works' She thought.

"Here, let me help" She said, referring to Clark's unperfected stand up.

"Thanks" He smiled "C'mon"

He still held his ribs, which hurt more then ever now. His head throbbed with a fierce intensity. But he found that he had strength to walk, and so he did.

"Okay, here's the end" Sarah said, proud she could find her way.

Clark had been excited to get out in the sun, away from the rocks, and just bathe in it's hot bath. He was dismayed when he found it was gloomy and rainy, and besides that, the ground was littered with them rocks again, Lionel must've really not wanted him to leave.

With his new strength though -which was wearing down quickly- he hardly felt the effects. A fact he was must happy of.

"Okay, we'll rest outside here" Lois pointed to a spot near the bushes "If any guards come, we'll see them but they won't see us. Then we'll have a chance to escape."

"Good idea."

"Are you okay, Clark?" Lois asked, looking over Clark. She could see he was pushing through the pain.

"I don't know. My head really hurts"

"You have a concussion, and by the looks of it before, it was a bad one. We have to get out of here and take you to a doctor."

He nodded. He'd have to find a way to tell them he was fine once he was away from this place.

"Are you ready to go again?" Sarah asked.

"Ya"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"The guards are asleep" Lana pointed out, whispering quietly.

The others looked around, Lana was right. They could get out of here easy.

"You wanna go for it?" Johnathan asked, looking at each of them for an answer.

"Sure, why not?" Pete piped in. He'd been dying for something to do.

"Johnathan, what if they wake up? They could hurt us" Martha spoke in.

"I think they would've already. I mean, to tell you the truth, it looks like we've been set up, so they could scare us or something." Said Chloe.

"Ya, Chloe's right" Lana agreed.

"Alright, let's do this!" Pete shouted.

Sharp looks from his friends told him to shut up.

Johnathan gave the signal, and they ran, they ran as they fast their legs could carry them. The waste of energy was unnecessary, of course. The guards were deep in sleep and wouldn't have woken up. In fact, they could've stomped as hard as possible, and still, they wouldn't have been awakened.

"That was easy" Chloe said as they jumped into a truck. Strangely enough, the keys were still in there.

No one payed much attention to her. Instead they kept their minds on getting away. Which, again, was unnecessary, due the the laziness of the stupid guards.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

They'd been walking for over an hour now. The effect of Sarah's power had worn off, but Clark was better then he was before, the fact that the rocks were gone may have had something to do with it. He wasn't healed yet- in fact, his muscles were aching for a rest- But he felt better, other then his head and ribs of course.

Smallville was near, which he was happy for. They'd enter the town in another hour, and then maybe he could call his parents, who were probably searching for him crazy. Wait, come to think of it, how long had he been gone? A day, maybe? 2, 3? It couldn't be more then 4 or 5. perhaps if he was lucky, they hadn't been searching him, and they had thought he went to a friends, then he could just tell them that, and leave out the part of that he was kidnapped again, and tortured and such. Ya, he'd leave out that part, his parents would spend the next month asking if he was okay.

2 hours later...

It'd taken a little longer then an hour, due to Clark's injuries growing more severe. They cought a ride with a slow logging semi, everyone else in the town was at home, avoiding the rain.

They jumped off the truck and made their way to the door. They didn't get their, though. The occupants of the house came rushing out, giving hugs and kisses, mostly to Clark. Chloe and Lois talked, where Clark found out they were related. Sarah had left once they had reached Smallville, saying she had to go, but to call her if they needed her again.

Clark's head began to spin, his eyesight becoming fuzzy once again. He clutched his ribs as he fell to the ground.

"What's wrong with Clark?" Martha asked frantically.

"He has a concussion, and he broke his ribs" Lois answered.

"I'm fine. I just need to rest" He lied. He'd need a LOT of rest for this one, and the dang sun better come out soon.

"Here, let me help you, son" Johnathan said, as he helped Clark up to his feet.

Martha looked at Lois "Thank you so much Lois. If it weren't for you, Clark never would've gotten out"

"Oh, it's nothing" Lois turned to Chloe "You said you found my dad, where is he?"

"At my house" Chloe answered.

"Well why don't you two go over there and see him. I'll send Clark over when he's better"

They nodded in agreement and left.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The days that it took for Clark to heal were short, as the sun came out the next day, replenishing his alien powers. And in all the excitement of having their son back with them- as well as both Luthors locked up- they forgot all of their promise.

Their promise of doom...

THE END!!!!

I hoped you guys liked it! I have fun writing it. Make sure to review and tell me what you though of it all! One more thing though: Should I do a sequel? With the man that wanted Clark in a month? Majority wins. That it, if enough of you guys are reading and reviewing. Hahahaha.


End file.
